urathianfandomcom-20200213-history
Antvinar
Antvinar is one of the five continents on Urath and is separated into seven different territories: Nythil, Talberon, Mythik, Kimdar, Safize, Julthor, and Gothor. Mankind is native to Antvinar and it serves as the main home of the Empire of Celunis. Antvinar was the site of many major events such as the Warring Period, the Juditus Conflict, the Dragon Wars, and the Vampire Scourge. Antvinar is described as having a safari plains-like environment with snow storms ravaging the northern regions. History Creation After Shikara destroyed Snotus, the icy remnants of the planet fell to Urath and created oceans that would divide one landmass from another. This was the creation of continents. From a geographical viewpoint, Antvinar and Castia are one large landmass. The Broker River the only natural border that separates the northern and southern regions into two continents. Antvinar is to the north and Castia is to the south. After several cycles, species of lions, cattle, monkey, and wolves began to emerge on Antvinar. Over time, the monkeys would evolve to the changing environment and become human. Animals are a creation of Psioa, and humans evolved from animals. Mankind was able dominate their predators and survive thanks to evolutionary breakthroughs like the opposable thumbs, bipedalism, and the adrenaline rush. In order to survive their predators, humans developed weapons and tribes that could depend upon each other for security and food. Mankind began to separate into different tribes and clans after their kind grew in abundance. Divided clans with opposing ideals eventually led to the Warring Period that spread across central Antvinar and possibly even into early Castia. Empire's Reign When the Warring Period finally ended, the clans joined forces and created the Empire of Celunis. Arturus Aaren became the First Emperor and divided Antvinar into the seven territories. Kimdar became the heart of the Empire with its capital being Serell. Laws were created to keep citizens in line and the economic system stable. Magistrates became the pampered leaders of these territories and were in charge of administering the law through trials. The Vesania Plague erupted on Antvinar during the Empire's earlier reign. This was caused by the heavy concentration of people and lack of hygiene within the Empire's cities. The plague hit hard and fast, but after some cycles, a cure was formulated. This event paved the way for mass famine and poverty. Third Emperor Chester Aaren's solution was to invent a new type of currency that could replace tradable goods and bring a balanced value to objects. The silver coin rescued the Empire from its dark ages. Territories Nythil Nythil is the far western territory of Antvinar which is controlled by Magistrate Renardo. The capital of Nythil is unknown. Talberon Talberon is the northwestern territory of Antvinar which is controlled by Magistrate Tibaut. The capital of Talberon is Frumont. Talberon is mostly grasslands and snow in the far northern regions. Mythik Mythik is the southwestern territory of Antvinar which is controlled by Magistrate Altser. The capital of Mythik is Yman. Mythik is located along the border of Castia and it's citizens are a mixture between humans and Daemons. Magistrate Altser is actually a Daemon elected to lead Mythik. Kimdar Kimdar is the southern central territory of Antvinar which is controlled by Magistrate Lewis Cromwell who reports directly to the Emperor. The capital of Kimdar is Serelli. Serelli serves also as the central capital for the Empire in Antvinar. Kimdar shares a border with Castia like Mythik. Unfortunately, those situated in Kimdar have to deal with the native lions which cause problems for hunters and meat collectors. Safize Safize is the northern central territory of Antvinar which is controlled by Magistrate Hemeri. Julthor Julthor is the northeastern territory of Antvinar which is controlled by an unknown Magistrate. Gothor Gothor is the southeastern territory of Antvinar. Magistrate Yvonus was the last known leadership for Gothor since C5015. The southern islands of Gothor were once used as prisons for Daemon captives before and during the Tribulum War. Category:Location Category:Urath Category:Continent Category:Antvinar